prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Serena Deeb: Face or Heel?
Just a few days ago, the news broke on wrestling websites, that former WWE Diva Serena Deeb will be hanging up her wrestling boots for good. Serena, who turned 29 yesterday, will have her retirement match on July 10 in Japan; competing against Syuri in the REINA promotion. Considering the injuries she's been through in recent years, I'm not surprised she's retiring--even before she reaches her 30s. Because of this, I've decided to make Serena the latest subject of my "Face or Heel?" blog. 'Face Serena: '''Serena spent most of her OVW career as a babyface, and it was there that she became a legend in the promotion; holding the OVW Women's Championship six times, which is one shy of the record. Serena was portrayed as an up-and coming babyface when she competed for SHIMMER Women Athletes for several years; dueling with baddies such as Amber O'Neal, Rain, and Malia Hosaka. She had an opportunity at the SHIMMER Championship against MsChif, but she was unsuccessful in her attempt. Serena was unsuccessful in another title opportunity against Madison Eagles; her first since returning to SHIMMER after her stint in WWE ended. Serena's comeback from her concussion included a return to SHIMMER on April 6, 2013, where she was on the losing end of a six-woman tag match at the SHIMMER 53 IPPV. It was at the event that Serena began feuding with the debuting Jessicka Havok, and the two split a pair of singles matches at Volumes 54 and 56. Despite winning in the latter volume, Serena hasn't been back at SHIMMER since. '''Heel Serena: '''As good as Serena was as a babyface, she was equally as phenomenal as a heel. Serena's brief but memorable stint in WWE began in January 2010, when she volunteered to have her head shaved and became part of the villainous Straight Edge Society. Serena mostly served as a valet for members CM Punk and Luke Gallows, but she finally competed in a WWE ring on August 20; teaming with Gallows to defeat Big Show and Kelly Kelly. Serena was actually released from WWE three days before her match aired on TV. Serena joined the Women Superstars Uncensored promotion as a villainess in 2011; establishing her heel status by cutting a promo stating that she should be given a title opportunity solely because she was in WWE. She defeated Traci Brooks in her WSU debut, and then won a four way match to earn a shot at the WSU Championship,but she was unsuccessful against Mercedes Martinez. Serena continued competing on the WSU roster, but it was right before ''Breaking Barriers II that she suffered her concussion, which kept her out of action for a year and a half. Serena was booked to face off against former WWE Diva Melina, in what was Melina's first post-WWE match. She was replaced by Lexxus, but Serena did attend the event and save Melina from being attacked by Lexxus after she was defeated. Despite her babyface actions, Serena would have remained a villainess had she faced Melina. It was at the first Knockouts Knockdown event that Serena competed for the very first time since coming back from her injury. Serena competed against Mickie James for the final spot in the Gauntlet Battle Royal to crown the Queen of the Knockouts, and realizing that there was just one spot left, Serena became a villainess and displayed viciousness towards Mickie during the match. Despite her heel turn, the evil Serena ended up on the losing end in what was a terrific match. Serena joined Shine Wrestling in January 2014 and defeated Santana Garrett in her debut match. Later in the event, however, Serena attacked newly crowned SHINE Champion Ivelisse and revealed herself as the new leader of Valkyrie, establishing Serena as a heel. Serena brought her evil persona from Shine to Queens of Combat two months later and was defeated by Taeler Hendrix in the promotion's first ever main event. Serena racked up win after win at Shine heading into her SHINE Championship opportunity at SHINE 20, where she competed to a time limit draw against Ivelisse. She was originally set to receive a title rematch at the next show, but she was injured in the weeks after SHINE 20. It was a high chance that Serena would have captured the title if it wasn't for her latest injury. When it comes to what side of Serena I prefer, I honestly can't answer that. I love how golden she is as a babyface, but I also love her heel side as well. Overall, I just love seeing Serena, so with that, I'll have to say that I don't really have a preference. I know this, though; I'll miss seeing her compete. However, I did learn that Serena was part of the recent TNA tapings, so I'll see her on TV one more time. Face Serena or Heel Serena? Which do you prefer? Category:Blog posts